A Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) is a grouped set of network elements, or nodes. Messages can, for example, broadcast to all of the nodes within the VLAN using a VLAN address. Messages can also be transmitted between VLANS. Transmitting data between multiple VLANS can involve using a router at the edge of each VLAN. For example, to transmit a message to a computer node outside a given VLAN, the message is sent to a router on an edge of the given VLAN, wherein the router uses, for example, a layer 3 networking protocol. If a large amount of data is sent between the VLANs, a large amount of traffic may be sent through the router, which can slow the network traffic.